Look who's back in town
by AColdSky
Summary: Someone from the past, comes back to Stars Hollow. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Life of Lukes and Lorelais kids, when one day, someone from their parents past shows up._

_Lorelai 'Via' Olivia-15; William Anthony-15; Richard Lucas-13; James Jefferson-13_

_They had two sets of twins, work with me._

* * *

Via was arguing with her locker after school, at Stars Hollow High. After several minutes of arguing she finally got it opened and changed her books.

Her brother Will walked up;

Will: sarcastic Having locker trouble?

Via: also sarcastic No, I like arguing with inanimate objects.

Via looked up at her brother and saw a gleam in his eye, that meant he was in protective mode. But, she saw his friend Dave Melville, so she shrugged it off.

Via: I gotta go to track, see ya

Then, she ran off to the track.

He walked up to his friendDave who was at his locker.

Will: What was that?

Dave: What was what?

Will: Nevermind, I gotta work, bye

Diner

The Diner had changed little over the years, it did have a paint job though, which was Lorelai's doing.

Enter Will

Will: Yo, sits down at a stool

Luke: I'll work in the kitchen today.

Will: Does that mean I'm free to go?

Luke: No...you'll work up here.

Will: sighes Ok, but can I have some coffee

Luke: No walks off

The lull lasted longer than usual, so he thought he would do his homework, so Rory wouldn't get on his back about homework. The bells rangs so he put away his homework and went over to take the order of the person who he had never seen before.

Will: Welcome to Lukes, would you like to order?

Rachel: Umm...sure. Tea, please.

Will: Ok turns to leave

Rachel: Is there a Luke Danes here?

Will: Yeah, let me go get him. D-AD! Someones out here for you.

Rachels thoughts: _Dad? He has a kid? Well, I have been gone for 20 years._

Luke: in kitchen: Who is it?

Will: I dunno.

Luke comes out of the kitchen.

Luke: "Rachel? I haven't seen you for a good twenty years?"

Rachel: Same here.

Luke: What are you in town for?

Rachel: To see you, I'm surprised you have a kid.

Luke: Five, actually.

Rachel: Five?

Luke: April's 28, Via is 15, Will there is also 15, and Rick and Jeff are 13.

Rachel: Wait, April's 28? That was before me.

Luke: Yeah, she's Anna's daughter.

Rachel. Oh, what about the others.

Luke: inhale Their Lorelai's and mine.

Rachel: So I see you took my advice?

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, please review. I don't know if I should continue...**_

**_Oh yeah...I own NOTHING._**


	2. Not so calm life of the GilmoreDanes'

_**(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry, but I've had finals and whatnot.) I don't even remember where I was going with this but this is what I got! Oh, yeah, I don't own Gilmore Girls.**_

* * *

**_Previously on 'Look Who's Back in Town.'_**

_Rachel: To see you, I'm surprised you have a kid._

_Luke: Five, actually._

_Rachel: Five?_

_Luke: April's 28, Via is 15, Will there is also 15, and Rick and Jeff are 13._

_Rachel: Wait, April's 28? That was before me._

_Luke: Yeah, she's Anna's daughter._

_Rachel. Oh, what about the others?_

_Luke: inhale They're Lorelai's and mine._

_Rachel: So I see you took my advice?_

* * *

Luke walked back to the counter nervously, and roboticly started wiping the counter.

Luke: Yeah, you would say that.

(Taking a drink of her tea) Rachel: Thats good. Robert and I have one son, Jon.

Luke: Well, I've got to get back to work.

Rachel: Yeah, sure. Go ahead.

Atall girl with blonde hair with a brown streaks,burst into the diner.

Via: Dad!

Luke: Via, you don't have to yell!

Via: I made varsity!

Luke: Thats great! Come here. (hugs his daughter)

Rachel (thoughts): Wow, he was never really a hugger.

Via: Thanks Dad, I have go tell mom. I'll bet she'll say 'Gilmore Girls don't run.' But, what the heck. Who cares.

The trusty bell rang again as Lorelai Olivia 'Via' Gilmore-Danes, the town track star, ran down the street.

It was 4:05, and the pre-dinner lull was in full effect, soRachel decided it would be a good time to leave.

Luke: It was nice seeing you again.

He said as she was walking out the door. She walked down the street she hadn't walked down in twenty years, andthe memorys flooded back to her. In the distance she saw Lorelai walking with determenation towards the diner.

Rachel: Hi, Lorelai.

Thatsnapped Lorelai out of her trance.

Lorelai (surprised): Wow, Rachel long time no see.

Rachel: Yeah, I met your son Will, and I think I saw Via running past.

Lorelai: (laugh)Yeah, no matter how many times when I told her, Gilmores walk not run, she always did the opposite. Well, I have to get home. Nice seeing you.

Rachel: You too.

Then, they walked off in separate directions.

(Gilmore-Danes Household)

(Crash of books of a table)

(Cut: Vias Room)

Via: JEFF! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU! DO NOT PUSH MY BOOKS OF THE TABLE FOR YOUR 'PHYSICS' EXPERIMENTs!

Jeff: Sorry!

Via sighed, living with three brothers was hard, but she lived, and listened to her music. She like everything, the Bangles, Lifehouse, Switchfoot, Relient K, even an occasional MxPx,it may of seemed old-school, but thats the way she liked it. She heared a basketball bouncing on the sidewalk in front of the house. That means Rick would burst in the doors, yelling about something or other.

Rick: (yells) I totally made a three-pointer today.

Via: (reading her book (Anthem) and drinking coffee.) Sure, uhuh.

Rick: Where you listening?

Via: Sure.

Rick: What did I say?

Via: The fall is skying?

Rick: (Shakes his head) Girls..

Via: I heared that.

The house was loud of her younger brothers yelling at each other. Someone knocked on the door, breaking the cycle of yelling.

Via: Is anyone going to get that?

Nothing, nobody moved.

Via: Why don't I get it?

Via walked to the door, and opened it. And there stood, Dave Melville.

Dave: Uh, hi, uh,Via, is your brother home?

Via: No, not yet. He's probably still at the diner.

Dave: (nervously) Yeah,...you're probably right, see ya.

Via: Bye. (shuts the door.)

Via shook her head, one of her best friends, Dave, had a hard time talking to her ever since her 15th birthday, she was turning 16 in two monthes what was his problem?

Lorelai burst in the door.

Lorelai: Honey...zzz, I'm home!

Via (sitting on the couch): Nice Ricky Ricardo impression.

Lorelai: Thank You, Thank You Very Much.

Via: I draw the line at Elvis.

Lorelai: Ha, hows was your day? (sits next to her daughter on the couch.)

Via: I made varsity and Dave was weird again.

Lorelai: What do you mean?

Via: He always looks at the ground when he talks to me!

Lorelai: (Laughes) I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but I think its obivous.

* * *

_I need ideas, people! Be my friend. Review. Read. or Read Review..in that order, yeah. Anyway, be my friend._


End file.
